


Soulmates

by Queen_of_Thorns88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Thorns88/pseuds/Queen_of_Thorns88
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Jonrya Week, Jonrya Week: January 2020





	Soulmates

He is six when it happens for the first time. He is playing with Sam when he gets a flash of an image of a grey-eyed baby and a rushing feeling of love and protectiveness. The memory doesn’t leave him all day but it doesn’t bother him since it somehow makes him happy. 

She is five when Sansa once again taunts her about being a disappointment. Little ugly Arya with the brown hair, long face and grey eyes. How can she compare in her sister’s eyes with her fiery long hair and Tully blue eyes? Sansa is certain there must have been a mix-up in the hospital and her parents brought the wrong baby home. She usually laughs in her sister’s face when she hears this but, secretly, she sometimes wonders if she’s right. She wouldn’t mind parting with her sister but she will miss her father and Bran too much. That night she dreams of a beautiful boy with eyes like hers and whose hugs feel like home, reassuring her she is her parent’s trueborn daughter. The doubt never takes root again for he would never lie to her.

After the first instance, something breaks inside Jon and the memories come rushing in. It takes him far too long to find the pattern in them but he smiles once he does. Of course she would come to him once he needed her the most. When he is forced to attend family gatherings, there are memories of shared mischief and secrets, a testament to their love and bond. When he departs for his boarding school in the freezing North he remembers their painful goodbye and tight hug. He thinks that hurts more than his actual goodbye to his family. When he is attacked in his third year, he follows his advice to her and sticks them with the pointy end of his pen. Somehow that earns him the position of student body president. He meets girls of course. None of them feel right. He loved Ygritte but her wildness doesn’t match the one he craves. Val earns him the envy of all of his friends but her hair are too bright, her eyes the wrong shade.

She walks through life with him always by her side. She likes the dreams the most because the memories are not as fleeting as when she’s awake. She names her fencing sword “Needle” because that’s the name he gave it. When she goes to Braavos to enroll in university (major in linguistics, minor in economics. She’s never half-asses anything, thank you very much!) it’s his smile that helps her keep going when things get hard for her. Jaquen is older and oh so wrong, but she goes out with him because she can’t put her life on hold hoping against hope for the boy in her dreams. It doesn’t work out which is no surprise to her. Then there is Gendry. They have been best friends for a long time so it is easy being together. If it weren’t for the boy, she thinks it might have progressed to something far more serious. 

He decides to go to Oldtown, visit Sam for a while and spend some quality time with his godson. It’s on his third day there that he feels the urge to visit the local godswood. He always felt his most peaceful among the weirwood trees. As he makes his way there he can already tell he will have to share his favorite spot. As if the woman can sense him, she turns and he’s suddenly frozen in his spot.

He exhales slowly with the whisper of her name “Arya”

“Hello Jon”


End file.
